


The Last Chapter

by swooningtrash (littleoracle)



Series: Blades & Lyrium [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoracle/pseuds/swooningtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has to sit down and write some very sad letters after Hawke is left in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played through Inquisition yet, and haven't finished my DA:2 playthrough, so please forgive any canon weirdness! Varric just popped into my head this morning and had some stuff to get off his chest.

I would have waited to write to them, if I could, just a day or two so I could get it through my thick head, get it to make some kind of sense. But this is the Inquisition and word travels fast. I don’t want any of them to hear it from someone else. I’m the storyteller, and if this is Hawke’s end, then screw anyone else who tries to write it.

Isabela is easiest, though none of this is what I would call easy. That high dragon we killed in the Bone Pit was a joyride compared to this. Still, on this scale of crazy shit that’s happened, Bela is easiest. She and I think a lot alike. I can throw in a few jokes and not worry about her thinking it’s too soon to make light. Funny is a weapon and shield for both of us when shit like this goes down. I know she’ll cry at some point, but I also know that when we both make our way back to the Hanged Man, we’ll get drunk telling crazy Hawke stories and laugh until we… until we… aw fuck.

Scratch that, she’s not easiest. That award goes to Sebastian. I keep it all pretty simple and straightforward. He’s a good guy, but he and Hawke didn’t know each other that long, and he’s got his Chant of Light for comfort. He’ll be okay. I ask him to throw a few prayers Hawke’s way, and I’m sure he’ll be lighting candles an hour after he gets the letter.

Alright, so I’m a coward when I ask him to talk to Carver for me. The Templar will listen to him and he’ll know how to break the news. I just don’t have it in me. How do you tell Junior his big brother is gone to the Maker? He’s already lost pretty much all the other family he had. At least Sebastien can talk in those Chantry niceties and they’ll both get some comfort out of that. 

Damn, Aveline, I know you too well and I know what I need to write. All the facts, ma’am, just like you’d want them. The where and the how and the mad Hawke stuff that won’t end up in the history books. I have to check with the Inquisitor for a few details I’m a little hazy on, otherwise I’ll have the guard captain, and her husband, up here asking questions themselves.

Dear Daisy… This is gonna hurt her bad. Sure, she and Hawke didn’t always see eye to eye on mage stuff, or much else seeing she’s only a bit taller than me, but she cares deeply about everybody. I just hope she doesn’t do anything crazy in the Fade. The last thing I think I could deal with right now is a zombie Hawke shambling around. 

Sigh. Blondie’s dead because he made some really bad choices with some really good intentions. Hell, he’s half the reason we’re all here now, why Hawke came. At least I don’t have to explain it to him. I liked him, even with all his faults, and nobody wants to hurt people they like.

That just leaves one more to write. I could say I saved it to last because I wanted to get it right, but that’s a lie even Daisy could see through.

I loved telling their story. Apostate and elf, mage and warrior, tragedy, romance, adventure, drama, and that strange mix of love and camaraderie that they had. They fought better as a pair than they did apart. Their story had it all and now I’m writing the final chapter.

Damn you, Hawke.

I don’t even know how to start, but the words somehow get on the page anyway. I’ll chalk it up to years of practice. I try to pretend it’s just another story...


End file.
